


Phone Surveillance

by koalathebear



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny 'missing scene' from episode 3-5: "The Yoga Play" in which Saul tells Carrie that he's briefed Quinn about what they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Surveillance

"Yeah?" The burner phone rings twice before it is answered. Carrie's voice is terse and on edge. Not surprising given the situation.

"Where are you?"

"At home."

"Good." He pauses. "I'm bringing someone else into the play."

"The _fuck?_ " Carrie exclaims explosively. "You wouldn't even let me tell Virgil about this - he thinks I'm fucking out of my mind again ..."

"I know and it's still the case that we need to keep this very, _very_ tight."

"Well who the hell is it?" Carrie demands impatiently, her mind running through the very short list of possibilities.

"Quinn."

The line is silent.

"Carrie?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You've got surveillance on you, I need his eyes on you ..."

"Fine."

"That's all? Fine?"

"Well I take it you've already briefed him."

"This morning. Just him. Dar Adal doesn't know." Saul is quiet for a moment. 

The line is silent again. 

"He told me he visited you at the hospital."

"Yeah - I thought you sent him to check up on me."

"No, he did that himself." Saul frowns. "I was expecting more swearing from you."

Carrie shakes her head even though she knows that Saul can't see the gesture.

"No, it's fine. I trust him."

The conversation ends with a click. Quinn leans back in the seat of his car, his eyes not moving from the window where he can see Carrie's silhouette moving - slender and restless. 

_I trust him._

Emotion and warmth flicker briefly in his eyes before they become cool and shuttered once more.

****

**end**


End file.
